


Nick Jordan and Karen Newborn Past Mistake

by Missjeffs92



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjeffs92/pseuds/Missjeffs92





	Nick Jordan and Karen Newborn Past Mistake

It was the end of the shift for the staff on Darwin, Karen was finishing doing the admin work when Nick walked up to Karen , asking "Why did you get a job here?" Karen "Sorry?" Nick "you heard me?" Karen "I didnt know you worked here" as putting away a file. Karen turned to Nick and said "I'm not going to do this here right now" Nick asked "When and where then?" Karen "At the house 7pm " Nick "Fine see you then" Nick stormed of to see to meet with Meyer over a case of heart surgery that taking place the following day, Karen finished the filing and headed of to the staff room to collect her stuff and head home to wait for Nick.

Nick was in a meeting with Meyer for an hour discussing the complex case of heart surgery. As the meeting had finished Meyer Asked "Mr Jordan is there a problem between you and the new ward sister ?" Nick "No there no problem,why?" Meyer " I heard you arguing with sister" Nick "It nothing Mr Meyer" Meyer "It better be, if i find it effecting the hospital then your out" Nick "It won't i promise" Meyer "Good you can go home now, i will see you in the morning Mr Jordan" Nick "Good Night " Meyer "Good night Mr Jordan" Nick head off to his locker to collect his bag and jacket and headed off to meet Karen at the house.

Karen was at home , the house her and Nick brought together when the got married. Karen was sorting out her mail when there was a knock on the door it was Nick, Karen answered the door "Come in" Karen said Nick repiled "Good as this is still half mine" Karen "You was the one who moved out not me " Nick "I didn't move out ,you kicked me out" Karen "That because you cheated on me, also because you left a girl to die after i paged you and you didn't answer" Nick "I wasn't paged" Karen "Lie, what did you want Nick?" As Karen head off toward the kitchen . Nick "I want to know why did you pick Holby Darwin ward to come and work at?" Karen "I didn't know you worked there" Nick " I have at that hospital for two years" Karen "I didn't know other wise i would went somewhere else" Nick "Good you can get another job somewhere else" Karen " I'm not leaving now" Nick " I'm not going anywhere" Karen "I never asked you to" Nick "Fine" 

Nick walked around the house "I see you haven't redecorated the house" Karen "Why would i? When we had redecorated when all that stuff happened" Nick "It wasn't just me" Karen "No but it was you sleeping with another nurse" Nick " I knew you bring that up" Karen "It true when that girl was dying , i didn't know what to do it was awful" Nick "You never paged " Karen "Don't go there Nick , you was at fault that day not me" Nick "Maybe it was or maybe it wasn't my fault i am not going to admit or confess anything to you" Karen "All these years later your still going to deny it" Nick "I am not denying or confirming anything to you" Karen "Get out Nick" Nick "No this is still half my house i have every right to be here " Karen headed towards the front door and opened it for Nick and pointed to at him to leave. Nick said "No i'm not going anywhere " Karen "Admit what you did then?" Nick "I admit there was other woman during our marriage" Karen "I knew about you and the other woman" Karen shut the door Nick "So what do you want from me?" Karen "The truth about that day i had to cover for you" Nick "I never asked you to" Karen "I know , but i was your wife well still am technically" Nick "That can be sorted " Karen "I see you getting close to Doctor Collins" Nick "Got a problem with that?" Karen looked shocked "No, we separated i don't want you back" Nick "Good i don't want you back , but we have to sort this because Meyer noticed we have a problem.Meyer said ether we sort it or i'm out and i love this job so we going to have to sort this then" 

Karen and Nick headed to the living room and sat down Nick said "See you changed in here then" Karen "I hated what you choose" Nick "You always said i had taste" Karen "I lied , now are you going to tell me the truth or what?" Nick "You always cut to the chase, fine" Karen "well go on then" Nick "That day i was sleeping with someone in the cupboard" Karen "You admit that then "Nick looked at Karen "Yes" Karen "Did you get the pages i sent to you?" Nick took a breath and said "It was switched off " Karen " you turned it off? you was in the wrong" Nick " So are you didn't have to cover for me" Karen "I was your wife , i loved you and i thought you couldn't lose your career " Nick "My job is everything to me , thank you" Karen "I don't want our past to interfere with my work "Nick "No nor do i , i work for the best heart surgeon in the country i can't afford to lose my job i want this for ages , What do you think we should do"?" Nick "Not mention our relationship and past mistakes to anyone and act civil to each other?" Karen "Fine i can do that, can you leave now?" Nick "we will have to sort out our divorce soon enough" Karen "i know " Nick "When?" Karen "When ever your ready" Nick "Can we leave it a bit?" As Nick headed towards the front door Karen followed Nick to the door to see him out "Ok " She replied Nick "Thanks, see you tomorrow then?" Karen "See you tomorrow " Nick headed home Karen shut the door.


End file.
